The invention relates to a dispenser for the dispensing of individual tablets, the dispenser having a housing, a displaceable slide limited in stroke and a tablet storage chamber with adjoining delivery chute; front end surfaces and profiled flanks being developed, in part, fixed on the housing and, in part, on the slide; and a separation chamber being furthermore developed in a moveable flank, and a separation finger associated with the separation chamber being developed in the flank fixed on the housing.
A dispenser of this type is known from German OS 34 16 681. A tablet which is present in the separation chamber and therefore ready for immediate dispensing is in that patent document in the same plane as the bottom side of the dispenser. To this extent, there is contamination with the resting surface. Furthermore, a touching thereof upon handling the dispenser cannot definitely be excluded.
Another general problem in such a dispenser is the obtaining of a dependable individual portioning. A combination of several unfavorable factors, such as a mechanical stressing of the tablets due to a lengthy period of dispensing, splinters from breakage, and manufacturing tolerances both of the portioning mechanism and of the tablets, can limit the dependability of the dispenser even though a certain pre-alignment of the portion of the tablets which are ready for immediate dispensing is practiced. There also takes place, for instance, a self-blocking by a bridging configuration of such tablets ready for dispensing, so that the user time and again has recourse to shaking the dispenser, which, in turn, considerably increases the danger of breakage, particularly in the case of only weakly compacted tablets.